


Love Being in Love

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Bucky Barnes Oneshots [48]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29688027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: Bucky loves being in love with you.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes & You, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/You
Series: Bucky Barnes Oneshots [48]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180304
Kudos: 15





	Love Being in Love

You were currently starting your workout on the treadmill. Bucky had already been in the gym for an hour and a half when you came in. So when you went to do your thing, he just sat on the weight bench watching you. He had this small smile on his face and fond look in his eyes. He didn’t know Steve was talking to him until he felt a slap on his head.

“Ow! What?”

Steve gave his friend a look, “You’re so lovesick, pal.”

Bucky shrugged, “Whatever, punk. You’re just jealous ‘cause I got the best dame in the world.”

Steve rolled his eyes, “Whatever, Buck.”

Bucky stood up and made his way over to you and without warning, he pulled you off the treadmill. You squealed, “Bucky!” He set you on your feet and you slapped his chest, “What the hell?! I was on a roll!”

Bucky pouted, “’M sorry, baby. Just wanted to give you a kiss.”

You rolled your eyes and went onto your tip toes planting a kiss on Bucky’s lips, “There. Can I get back to my workout now?”

Bucky shook his head. He pulled you by the waist so your body was right up against his. He gave you another kiss, this one was more passionate, “God, I just love you so fucking much,” he murmured against your lips.

You giggled, “Right back at ya, Barnes. Now go take a shower, you smell.” You pushed him back. When you turned, he slapped your ass to which you called over your shoulder, “Hands to yourself, Sargeant!” You then went back onto the treadmill and continued your workout.

Bucky stood there for a little bit longer just admiring you. He loved being in love with you so much.


End file.
